Tobi is sorry, sempai
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Well, this is my first fic so please be nice, k? Tobi made Deidara upset again. Tobi have a gift for his sempai... how will Deidara react at that?


It was night, it was dark, and it was late, he knew that...but he didn't care. He had to find that damn hiperactive boy...

-Tobi!!Where the hell are you, un?!- the blonde guy yelled as he continue his search for the boy. Only remembering why he was in such situatiton that late at night, was enough to make him sad...

**_-Flash Back-_**

The Akatsuki Cave was, as usual, full of noises. Hidan was lock inside his room praying to his god... if you can call 'that' a 'pray'. He was...hitting, cutting and stuff to himself for his insane god. But well...

Kakuzu was counting the money, sometimes yelling at Hidan for being so loud and other times yelling at the others (even to the leader that was lock in his room with his girlfriend) about how bad they managed the money.

Itachi was... well... he was being Itachi. And Kisame... well... he was trying to annoy the Uchiha guy cause he was bored. (Even if that means to be steamed fish later...).

But we don't have to care about the others. Our story is with Deidara, the artist of the organization and Tobi, the hiperactive boy of the same organization.

Deidara was, as usual, doing his art. In this case, he was doing something really difficult, or that was Tobi thought cause he didn't allowed ANYONE to see it. Tobi has been spying him threw a mirror, but Deidara noticed that and throw him a kunai. Then he used more techniques, and... failed. Finally, the boy went over to his sempai.

-Sempai...

-What Tobi, un?- asked the blonde guy with a bitter voice

-Tobi wondered...what are you doing??-

-Is not of your business Tobi, un

The boy insisted and insisted to his sempai about what he was doing, until he make the blonde guy make reaaally mad.

-SHUT UP TOBI!!SHUT THE FUCK OFF!!IS NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!!YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING THAT I WILL MAKE YOU EAT MY CLAY JUST TO SEE YOU IMPLODE!!SO SHUT.THE.FUCK.OFF!!UN!!

Everyone on the room freeze and saw the two guys. The room was quite for a long time, and that made Deidara turn around to see what was going on. When he turn around, he saw the most sad, painful but still more beautiful picture that he'll never imagined.

Tobi was with out his mask, with tears going down to his cheeks, seeing his sempai with pain in his hearth reflected on his eye. He was holding something against his chest, but he didn't say a word. He start sobing and shivering when he saw his sempai eyes, full of anger against him.

-...I'm sorry sempai... -the boy said with his voice full of pain and sadness, and before the blonde could say anything to him, he ran away from the cave, still holding something against his chest.

Everyone look at the blonde guy with eyes that clearly said "even for us, that was MEAN and RUDE". The blonde guy put his piece of art on one of his pockets ignoring the looks of the others. Then, he ran out searching for that little boy.

**_-End of Flash Back-_**

And he was still looking for him. He was cold, his feets on pain, without mentioning that he was really REALLY tired.

-TOBI!!PLEASE!!ANSWER ME!!TOBI!! -he continue yelling.

Then, bad thoughts come to his mind. What if the boy ran out so deep in the forest and now he dosen't know the way back to the cave?...

-No... his not that stupid, un... -he said to himself trying to calm down

And what if a ninja found him? He dosen't defend himself when he had somenthing in mind... what if...an ANBU squad...caught him?...

-...TOBI!!TOBI!!ANSWER ME!!TOBI!! -he ran faster, with that concern growing in his hearth

He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find the boy. He decided to take a break so he went to the lake.

-Where the fuck are you, Tobi, un?... -he whisper to himself

-Over here, sempai -a tiny, yet a sad voice said.

The blonde was shocked of actually hearing a response, so he turn around as quicklu as he could and... he saw him.

Tobi was sitting on a rock, hugging that something against his chest, with his mask on a hand and tears covering his face. The boy was shivering because of the cold, his cheeks cover with a red blush and his lips a little bit purple. Deidara felt that his hearth stop beating, making him feel such a pain while watching the boy like that.

The blonde guy want to yell at him about make him about how tired, or cold or concerned he was, but he didn't. He just walk over the boy and sat infront of him, watching him carefully.

-You're a moron... you're shivering,un -he said looking at the boy. He didn't meant to sound rude, but he was concerned about the boy

The boy didn't response, he just continue crying and shivering, hugging that thing against his chest. The blonde guy couldn't stop himself and went behind the guy, hugging him to make him feel some warm. The boy stop crying for a second, but the tears continue falling from his eye. The blonde guy hug him very carefully, looking at the sky, so if Tobi turn around to see his face, he couldn't see that he was blushing.

Few moments passed, then Tobi put his head against his sempai's chest, buring his face into it. Deidara start brushing with his fingers that black hair of the boy, only looking at the night sky.

-Tobi...what's wrong,un?

-It's nothing wrong,sempai...

-No, you can't lie to me, you know,un? I know that I were wrong at yelling at you...but why it make you felt so bad, un? -he said, looking at the boy for the first time.

Tobi just began to shiver again, holding that unknow thing at his chest, with his face still buried at his sempai's chest. Deidara let a deep sigh and continue hugging him tightly. Then, he hear it...

-It made Tobi sad cause Tobi love his sempai a lot...and Tobi don't want that his sempai be mad at Tobi...-

Deidara opened his eyes at surprised. Wha...What do he just said? The blush on his cheeks increase, making his face look in a bright red. He was stoned. He heard Tobi sobbing.

-Is...sempai angry at Tobi?... -he asked, in a tiny voice.

Deidara put one hand at Tobi's cheek, making him raised his head, making him look at his blue eyes.

-No Tobi, I'm not angry at you -he said with a beautiful, but yet sad smile -It's only that...I don't know why do you like me...why do you like me,un?...

-Because you're so pretty sempai -Tobi said -and your art is so beautiful...and Tobi think that your hair is so beautiful, but not as sempai's eyes... -he said, blushing madly. It was easy to know that that was the first time that Tobi said that words.

Deidara saw the boy in the eye, then he smiled, with the blushing on his face increasing.

-Tobi...I'm sorry, it's only that...you know...I don't like the people who spy my art,un... -he said looking at the boy

-I know sempai...but Tobi saw sempai and...Tobi couldn't resisted...Tobi is sorry -the boy said looking down, with tears going down again.

The blonde guy only increase his smile, but it wasn't a happy smile, it had little concern and sadness, but at the same time, with love to the boy.

-No Tobi, don't feel sorry... -the blonde made the boy look at his eyes, then his smile turn into a funny smile -Deidara is sorry of yelling at Tobi, and Deidara wonder if Tobi can forgive him one day,un -he blushed embarrased.

Tobi's cheeks turn a little pink, but then, he smiled and hug his sempai.

-Tobi forgive his sempai cause Tobi loves him so much! -he said happy.

Deidara laugh a little, then he continue brushing the raven hair. Then, for the first time of the night, he noticed something on Tobi's arms, he was hugging something. Curiosity appeared on his eyes while he looked at Tobi.

-Tobi...what are you hugging,un?

-Oh...well... -the raven guy blushed more- It's...a gift for you, sempai -he said, giving at him a little box.

Deidara looked at the box with curiosity. It was a little box cover with black and red paper, with little clouds (that were made by the orange mask nin) on the paper. Deidara smirked and start opening it. When he finish opening, he saw a golden hair brush, with some laces for his hair and a little mirror. Deidara blinked a little, then he saw Tobi's face with curiosity.

-Tobi...why are you giving me this, un?

-Don't you remember, sempai? -he said, looking at the blonde guy -When Tobi came to Akatsuki, Itachi was trying to hit sempai cause he said that sempai has stoled his hairbrush and broke it, he said that he had the proofs cause he found blonde hairs on it-

-Oh yeah...that's true,un -the blonde one said, remembering it -then Ita-baka made me gave him my golden hair brush, my mirror and some hair laces and... -the blonde one look at Tobi- Wait...how do you found another golden brush? It was the only left at the store, and that man told me that they wouldn't have more cause it was pure gold and they were pretty expensive, un...

Tobi cheeks blushed again

-Well...Tobi have his money savings, and Tobi also did some works to the leader and the other members...so Tobi could buy another golden hair brush for Tobi's sempai

Deidara looked at him with surprise. That was why Itachi and the others, including the leader, were making Tobi work so hard with this and that! Guiltyness filled his hearth.

-Tobi...is beautiful, un -he said, with his cheeks cover with a red tone

-No sempai, you're beautiful -the boy said, with more blush on his cheeks than his sempai

Deidara left the box at his side and look at the raven guy. He smiled and then...his lips met the boy's lips.

Tobi was surprised, and a little afraid, but he started on returning his sempai's kiss, closing his eye. Tobi's lips taste like the more exquisite honey that Deidara had ever taste. Then, he ask for permission so his tongue can enter to the boy's mouth, wich was open with happiness. Tobi's mouth was more exquisite, it tasted like honey with some candy, but that didn't surprised him, he knew that Tobi loves sugar.

When both of their lungs scream at them for some air, they pulled apart. Then, Deidara smiled.

-Come Tobi, it's time to return home, un

Tobi noded and stand up, raising his hand to his sempai. Deidara hold his hand against Tobi's one and also took the gift with him. Then, they start walking to the cave.

When they return, everyone saw they were holding hands. And so they were shocked. But neither Tobi neither Deidara cared, they continue walking into their room and clossing the door.

Itachi continue looking at the place were they had been, then his eyes turn to everyone else in the room.

-Told ya -he said pulling his hand at the others- You all own me 10 000 yens

The whole room fill with noises against Itachi, but they paid him.

-How did you knew that they were gonna end like that? -Kakuzu said, not wanting to give Itachi his money

-Well...if my memorie is not bad, and I know it's not, that was almost exactly what happen to Leader-sama and his girlfriend -he said, pointing at the room- Then, almost the same thing with you and Hidan -he said, looking at them turning red at the mentioning of that- and to end this, is was almost exactly what happen to me and Kisame -he end with a "I know everything and you don't" smile.

Kisame blushed madly when Itachi reveal their secret. Everyone in the room stay in silence, even the leader's room was quiet.

With that argument, Kakuzu gave his money to Itachi.

* * *

Well, first fic!!This was published on my DA section, so don't say I steal my** own** story, k'? Please leave comments!!


End file.
